mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prince Sub-Scorpion
Chat Room You are banned for only 5 minutes. I'm gonna easy on you. DON'T do it again. Understand me?'' Tremorfan94 02:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC)'' You are free to come back. Tremorfan94 02:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ban What are you talking about? No one banned you. I think the Chat is just being a bitch. Either that, or someone else banned ya'. Because I know I didn't ban ya'. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problem Are you still on the chat? I have some problems joining it BogS3___ 01:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) SF wiki Why, did you put all that on Darkprince's page?? Ermacpunk15 8-23-11 11:25 (UTC) K well stop it I don't mean to be harsh, But just stay out of it, because DarkPrince thinks we're with you, but we're not and because you put those vulgar komments on his page we got banned too because of you, this is partially your fault, Don't ever interfere again, Im dead srs. 9:57 ThunderBeam707 8-24-11 (UTC) Ban Yeah, well thanks to you I got blocked as well. Darkprince thinks I'm bringing "friends" with me now. He's an idiot but you just made it worse. Ermacpunk15 8-24-11 10:36 (UTC) I got banned yesterday. You just made it worse when you did that. I took away your mod status for that stunt. Ermacpunk15 8-24-11 5:59 (UTC) I didn't ban you dumbass. =D Ermacpunk15 8-25-11 6:27 (UTC) I told him. =D Ermacpunk15 8-26-11 7:39 (UTC) Ban This ban is permenant. Don't bother koming back. Goodbye "Bitch". Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 12:56 (UTC) Your ban No, Bya did. And you are now banned from the Chat permently. Take it up with him. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 17:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't ban you forever, Bya did. =D Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 1:36 (UTC) Too Late! Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 1:47 (UTC) Why are you asking me? Bya banned you, IT'S FINAL. Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 1:55 (UTC) Yes. Are you deaf or something? Yes, you are banned PERMENATLY. Stop being a baby about it. I saw it on your User Page. And you tried to evade ban, which now means you kan be banned from the wiki. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You should know why you were banned. You insulted Ermac and kalled hima bitch. Then you actually except to be unbanned after that? I'm sorry, but you're fucking stupid. Learn to think before you act and kontrol your anger. Bya was considering to unban you, but after the ban evasion, all your hope is lost. Ban evasion and disrespect for ones with power is why you were banned. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Disrespect for anyone is grounds for a ban. Mods are no exception. SmokeSound off! 03:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you fuckiing serious? How the fuck do you not know what ban evasion is? Don't play stupid. Ban Evasion is making a another account to espace a ban, which you know and is what you did. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) BTW, (Bya's Talk) You had more than enough chances. So no, you fon't get another chance. You should've learned that the last time. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) STOP TRYING TO GET UNBANNED. WHEN AN ADMIN BANS YOU, IT IS FINAL! Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 10:06 (UTC) You asked Royalty to unban you, Don't play stupid. Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 10:11 (UTC) Meet me at the SF vs. MK wiki. Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 10:12 (UTC) 1. I don't hate you. Really, I don't. I just hate the way you act sometimes. 2. You're unbanned. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 20:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) IDK [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) IDK, Ask Bya, mate. --Emperor Scorpion 03:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Asking too much won't help you get unbanned,my advice is to stop..(Hangingmanpeter0 00:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC)) 1. He didn't make fun of you, so shut up and stop complaining. 2. You were told to stop many times and didn't listen, so there is a reason. 3 The fact you complained to Smoke. about this is pathetic and sad. After that, consider never coming back to Chat with that attitude. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) What happened? SmokeSound off! 03:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) He spammed A LOT. I gave him a 2-day chatban for not learning his last lesson. Before that, he insulted me at another wiki, but thats irrelevant. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 03:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) lul Pitiful. I already told you why you were banned you god damn idiot. You spammed, and got a 2 day ban. 2 days because, AGAIN, you didn't learn your lesson from last time. Btw, I deleted that page on KoP because it was useless. P.S: I didn't say anything to your prior to your ban, so your idiotic lying will get you nowhere. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What? What happened? Ermacpunk15 10-13-11 7:17 (UTC) Has this wiki died down (Mystical Jade (talk) 17:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC))